<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一个短篇 by loveiskill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396589">一个短篇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill'>loveiskill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>不想填坑就各种乱写<br/>关于比赛完全不懂全都瞎写<br/>但不是那种正式比赛<br/>短</p><p>玩车少年X他打篮球的哥</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一个短篇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>黄铉辰推着自己的车从山上下来，他的车右前盖磕进去一块，碎了的车灯被胶带黏在一起摇摇欲坠挂在上头随着他的步伐摇晃，原本漂亮的涂装也被砂石磨损出一片惨烈划痕，透出里面金属材质原本的乌青色。<br/>方灿看见他，过来把他的车接过去左右看看，心疼得脸都皱了起来。<br/>再抬头的时候黄铉辰才正把头盔从脑袋上摘下来。<br/>“没事吧？”<br/>“……没事。”<br/>“没事就好。”<br/>方灿手放在年轻人肩膀上轻轻捏了一下，一时也想不到什么安抚的话，只好放开了手。<br/>“那车我就先带走了。”<br/>黄铉辰没出声，点点头算是回应，之后便不再抬头，转身往休息区的方向走去。<br/>他灰头土脸，身上还沾着砂砾和杂草，整个人看起来颓丧得像只打了败仗的斗犬。<br/>其他人没人来找他说话，最多就是在路过他身边的时候拍拍他的肩膀给予点安慰。</p><p>这场意外确实出乎意料，原本最有机会夺冠的选手却连整个赛程都没能完成。<br/>他最近状态很好，这条路也是熟悉的路线，他几乎闭着眼睛也能跑下来。<br/>或许就是因为过于自信了，就应了那句老话乐极生悲，在最后一圈的弯道突然摔了车。<br/>虽然事故不算严重但也不是毫无损失，可比起成绩还有另一件事因此而变得让他气恼。</p><p>换下厚重的赛车服，他站在临时搭建的医护站做检查，他知道自己没受伤，硬要说起来就是摔倒的时候手腕在地上戳了一下，不算严重，骨头也没问题，只在某些角度用力的时候才会有些刺痛。<br/>护士还在查看他头发里有没有隐藏的伤口，金昇玟匆匆忙忙走过来把他的手机递给他什么话都没说就又着急忙慌地走了，护士最后在检查完毕的记录本上签了字，走之前又看了一眼这位帅哥车手拿在手里震个不停的电话。<br/>“响半天了，赶紧接一下吧。”<br/>“……”<br/>她也料到不会得到什么回应，虽然只是来兼职的，但这位从面孔就让人印象深刻的车手很难让人不去对他产生好奇，随便问几句周围的人就能打听到一切资料。<br/>原本深孚夺冠众望却最终半途退赛的人想来也难有什么好心情，她收拾好自己的记录册，耸耸肩就走远了。<br/>黄铉辰把手机拿在手里，低头看着上面的头像，愣愣地等到来电被切断都没有任何反应。</p><p>“都看见了怎么不接啊。”<br/>背后有人叫他。<br/>黄铉辰先是一怔，像要确认是不是自己想得脑子里都出现了幻觉一样抬起头四周看了看。<br/>他很快就锁定了声音的来源——那个人一条胳膊撑在帐篷的支架上，一手叉着腰看他，手里捏着粉红色壳子的手机朝他摇了摇表达着不满。<br/>“啊，哥……”<br/>就像原本脑海中的形象突然在现实里具现化，黄铉辰一时有种说不出的恍惚。<br/>他低头看了看自己手里的东西，有点惊慌地立刻藏到了身后，张口结舌不知道怎么解释才好。<br/>好在对方并没在这个问题上和他纠缠，只是走过来对着他上下打量了一番，最后视线停在他的右手腕上，扬了扬下巴。<br/>“没处理一下？”<br/>“？”<br/>“你下来以后就一直没用过右手，什么时候变左撇子了。”<br/>那人一脸不要装了的表情，一把握住他垂在身侧的右手手腕抬起来，黄铉辰一时没忍住，眉头一紧，发出个细小的抽气声，又在意识到之后马上倔强地把手收了回来。<br/>“没事，不严重，等两天自己就好了。”<br/>说完他低下头，转身拿起自己的东西便越过来的人往外走去。</p><p>“我翘了练习专门来看你比赛你就对我这个态度？”<br/>“……”<br/>“唉~好伤心啊。”<br/>“……”<br/>黄铉辰站住，但没有回头。<br/>“……你知道不是因为这个。”</p><p>徐彰彬轻轻一笑，走过去接过他手里的东西，然后偏头用脑袋示意了个方向。<br/>走出几步发现对方没跟来，只好又停下脚步在远处看着他，皱着眉不耐烦地啧了一声当做催促。<br/>黄铉辰咬了一下嘴唇，犹豫了几秒，还是迈开步子跟了上去。</p><p> </p><p>学校早就没人了，他们借着月光经过黑暗的走廊，徐彰彬翻出钥匙打开篮球队更衣室的门，一巴掌在熟悉的位置拍开了屋里的白炽灯。<br/>黄铉辰被突然亮起的光线晃着眼，眯起眼睛的一瞬间就被拽着胳膊拉了进去。</p><p>他俩面对面坐在长凳上，徐彰彬身旁放着敞开的药箱，他一手托着黄铉辰的手腕，另一只手正把医用胶带仔细缠绕在上面，空气里都是药膏独特的味道。<br/>“车手的手多重要你不知道吗，怎么能这么不注意呢。”<br/>“……”<br/>“下次不要这样了。”<br/>“……”<br/>“……哥跟你说话呢。”<br/>“嗯……”<br/>黄铉辰垂着头，扎在后脑勺的小辫儿也散落得差不多了，凌乱地跟着他微微点头的动作飘荡着。<br/>“只是一次比赛嘛，又不是没有下次了，谁都没法保证永远不会失误。”<br/>“……”<br/>“下次赢回来就行了，你的话一定能办到的。”<br/>徐彰彬的语气像是要安慰他，温和轻快，但这并没有让黄铉辰感到舒服一点，甚至觉得他这轻松的语气显得自己更可笑。<br/>“你知道不只是这个！”<br/>他泄愤般地低头朝着地板吼了一句，却又马上意识到自己的失控，双手抱住自己的头蜷起了身子。<br/>“……对不起，不是要跟哥生气……”<br/>“……”<br/>徐彰彬收回了手，搭在膝盖上，看了看对面的人，轻轻笑了一下。</p><p>“因为你说赢了我就答应跟你在一起吗？”<br/>“……别说了。”<br/>“为什么，是你自己做的决定。”<br/>“……我以为一定会赢的。”</p><p>“所以说啊……”徐彰彬倾了一下身子，伸手握住黄铉辰那只受伤的手，慢慢拽回到自己身前，抓住还没有完全绑好的胶带继续慢慢一圈圈缠上去。<br/>“别随便用比赛做赌注。”<br/>“……”<br/>“明明只是要比下来就已经很了不起了。”<br/>他把最后的胶带在一处不容易松动的位置固定好，然后把那只手掌心朝上翻过来，手指轻轻滑过黄铉辰因为常年练习而带上手茧的指尖。</p><p>黄铉辰看着他哥哥在对面低着头把玩自己那只手的样子忍不住心头一痒，接着又因为没能完成的承诺而感到泄气，眼睛低下去，委屈得连肩膀都缩了起来。<br/>徐彰彬似乎是看出了小孩的心思，抬抬眼睛，朝他露出一个笑。</p><p>他一边笑着，一边把自己的手覆盖在那只手上，指缝交错慢慢握在一起。<br/>“我不能答应和你在一起，但是没说你不能答应和我在一起吧？”<br/>黄铉辰愣住了。<br/>“反正一开始就是你一厢情愿决定的，那我也可以单方面决定啊——”<br/>他哥一边说着一边把他们交握的手拽到嘴边。<br/>“如果黄铉辰赢了，那我就答应和他在一起……如果黄铉辰输了，那他就答应和我在一起。”<br/>在黄铉辰惊讶的目光里，他笑着在赛车手缠满绷带的手背轻轻落下一个吻。</p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p><p>番外：<br/>训练翻车摔得鼻青脸肿的小孩举着手机兴高采烈朝休息区跑过来：哥，我要是下一场赢了你就穿这个试试吧？<br/>Scb：……<br/>路过的ksm：……hhj戒赌吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>